


Unwrap All the FUN

by Lapal



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa 2020 (Holby City), Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapal/pseuds/Lapal
Summary: Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe are still very much in love and their life is settled and cosy. But Serena is concerned that they are a little too settled. Where has the excitement gone?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 37
Kudos: 84
Collections: Berena Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonnissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnissance/gifts).



> I was both apprehensive and delighted to write for @bonnissance, and I hope you will forgive me for not managing to finish this in one go. As usual the words ran away with me and I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for the second chapter for us to reach Christmas Day.
> 
> (Thanks also to @wonkots42 for the organisation, to @batnbreakfast for the sprints and @beezarre for telling me it would all happen.)

Unwrap the Fun

Bernie came into the lounge from the kitchen, after loading the dishwasher while Serena was saying goodbye to Jason and Genevieve at the door. She handed Serena her glass of wine that she had been drinking with their dinner, duly topped up of course. She curled up next to her on the sofa and picked up the tv remote.

“Anything you fancy watching tonight, or would you just rather listen to some music?” Bernie asked with her head angled to one side. Serena gave a small sigh.

“Just some music if that’s alright with you. Genevieve has quite worn me out and I’m in the mood to concentrate on anything much anyway.” She looked at Bernie with an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

Bernie returned the smile.

“You don’t have to apologise, you know that I’m not that bothered. Unless of course it’s GBBO, in which case I’d make you watch.”

She asked Alexa to play some Ella Fitzgerald and as she stood to go upstairs and retrieve her book from the bedside table, she leant down to press a kiss to the top of Serena’s head, a little concerned that Serena seemed subdued this evening.

“You sure you’re okay?” she asked quietly, and Serena looked up and nodded, reaching out to entangle their fingers for a moment.

“Positive,” she replied. Satisfied for now, Bernie walked away unaware that Serena was watching her closely as she left the room. She had meant it when she said she was okay, why wouldn’t she be? She was more than okay really, she sometimes pinched herself just as a reassurance that she wasn’t in some sort of wonderful dream. Two years ago, nearly six months after her beautiful great-niece was born, she had nearly closed the door in the face of one of the most extraordinary people she had ever met. Berenice Griselda Wolfe, the love of her life. (She gave a little giggle, delighting in the way the woman’s name sounded in her head.) There had followed a difficult couple of months where she had tried so hard to pretend that she could live without her, until it turned out that Bernie wasn’t going to settle for anyone or anything less than her. And then there was that glorious day when her Big Macho Army Medic had finally come home. Home to her. It still hadn’t been all plain sailing as she had had trouble believing that she was worthy of Bernie’s love, no matter how many times Bernie tried to convince her that her return to Holby was a choice she had made willingly. A smile spread over Serena’s face as she remembered their first night together after Bernie had managed to chip away at her defences, and in fact for many nights following that rather passionate reconnection, when Bernie walked back into the room. Sinking onto the sofa next to her she nudged Serena with her elbow.

“Someone looks a little happier than when I went upstairs. I’m not sure how to interpret that….would you rather be on your own? Or, perhaps you could share what you’re thinking about that’s put such a wicked smile on your face.”

Serena blushed and looked slightly embarrassed making Bernie snort with laughter.

“You don’t have to say anything..I know _exactly_ what you were thinking about!”

Serena rolled her eyes and made a humphing sound.

“No, you don’t,” she said a little petulantly, and then glared as Bernie laughed again and muttered something under her breath.

“What did you say?” Serena demanded.

“I merely implied that when you have that glint in your eye, I _always_ know what’s on your mind.”

Serena hesitated and then asked in a voice which managed to sound both challenging and yet nervous.

“And you find that amusing?”

Her sudden change of mood took Bernie aback.

“What? No, well not in the way you seem think.” She began to feel a little out of her depth and guessed that however hard Serena protested there was something bothering her, and probably had been for a few days.

“What’s the matter love? I feel as if I should know what you’re getting at here and yet I’m totally in the dark. Will you try and explain it to me? Please?”

She shuffled a little closer and put her arms around Serena to reassure her.

“You know how utterly unaware I can be sometimes, so just say what’s wrong and I’ll do my best to put it right.”

She nudged Serena’s chin with her left hand so she could look at her properly, and not seeing any hostility there she bent her head to softly kiss her lips. When they pulled apart, she murmured the words that she still didn’t say as often as she probably should but meant with every fibre of her being when she did.

“I love you…very, very much.”

The thought that had been niggling away at the back of Serena’s brain temporarily disappeared and combined with the tender look that accompanied Bernie’s words she felt herself relax. She gave a small contented sigh and brought her arm up to stroke Bernie’s face with the back of her hand.

“And I love _you.”_

They sat there for a little while in each other’s arms, kissing. It started quite chastely, initially each merely wanting to offer reassurance to the other, but before long the kisses grew more passionate and searching, until Serena pulled herself up and held out her hand.

“Bed?” she asked in that low tone that told Bernie that sleep was the last thing on her mind. She got to her feet and saluted.

“Aye aye ma’am. Major Wolfe ready and willing.”

The hungry and sultry look that Serena gave her as they headed upstairs informed Bernie that any crisis had been averted, for now. Unfortunately, she had known Serena for too long to imagine that whatever had been troubling her would simply go away. But for now, she was only too happy to help Serena even forget what her name was as she put her very skilful hands to the best possible use.

🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅🎅

When Bernie awoke the next morning, she looked at Serena sleeping peacefully and felt such a rush of affection it made her catch her breath, and she was very thankful that neither of them were working today. Bernie still couldn’t quite believe how, after some very unfortunate events, she was now sharing her life with this amazing woman, when previously she had settled for so much less. There had been a lot of false and sometimes painful stops and starts but gazing down on Serena Wendy Campbell she knew it had all been worth it. Smiling, she eased herself gently out of bed, and pulled on the silky robe she wore no matter the temperature or what time of the year it was, and quietly went downstairs to make up a very hasty breakfast in bed. On her return to the bedroom Serena was already sitting upright leaning against the pillows reading, and as she looked up, she smiled warmly at Bernie.

“You’re a star,” she said. “I realised you were probably getting some breakfast and a drink for us both, but I very selfishly chose not to come down. You don’t mind, do you?”

Bernie passed Serena the mug of tea that she always preferred as her first drink of the day and she settled back in bed beside her with the orange juice she always had. On the tray were a few slices of buttered toast, a pot of jam and two bowls of cereal with a jug of milk.

“Are you kidding?” Bernie sounded almost offended. “There aren’t that many days when I get to stay in bed with my partner past 7.30am. I would have been a little peeved if you had got up.”

There was more or less silence as they ate what they wanted from the tray, but eventually Serena moved it out of the way onto her bedside table. When she turned back, she saw Bernie was holding a M&S bag and with a shy grin she held it out to Serena who looked totally bemused. It was true that Bernie was the better of the two of them at remembering significant dates in their relationship, but she couldn’t for the life of her associate any particular event with the 1st of December. She took it and peered inside and gave a throaty chuckle when she saw just what Bernie had bought.

“A chocolate Advent calendar? Just how old do you think I am Berenice?”

“Ah, but it isn’t just any chocolate calendar.” Bernie had a self-satisfied smirk upon her face. “This one has top-drawer alcoholic truffles in it, so don’t leave it lying around when Ginny is here, otherwise you’ll have your work cut out explaining to Jason and Greta why they have an inebriated toddler on their hands.”

Serena swiftly located the little window with the number 1 on it and popped the rather indulgent looking chocolate behind it straight into her mouth, and Bernie watched her eyes flutter shut as a moan of delight escaped her lips.

“Good?” Bernie asked with a grin.

Letting the bag slide to the floor Serena turned towards Bernie and hooked an arm around her neck pulling her close.

“See what you think,” she muttered as she pressed her open lips to Bernie’s, inviting her to slip her tongue inside to taste the chocolate still coating her mouth. The initial moans of pleasure at the rich decadent flavour soon gave way to more guttural groans of a deeper pleasure that was pervading their bodies. They sank back down onto the bed their mouths still pressed firmly together, hands sliding under pyjama tops to fondle breasts before they eased down past waistbands to push between thighs, stroking and curling fingers in a concentrated effort to make the other orgasm first. Lips had parted to take in much needed air, but their eyes were still focused on the others face, and Serena nearly exclaimed in joy as she watched Bernie arch backwards her eyes closing momentarily as she climaxed. But that didn’t stop her hand from working its magic around Serena’s clit and when she managed to focus her eyes again it was in time to see Serena’s mouth open wide with an almost silent gasp as her legs stiffened and her hips shook.

They lay there for a few moments, warm in each other’s embrace until Bernie found herself having to stifle a giggle that was bubbling up inside her chest but with little success. Serena merely raised a questioning eyebrow as she tried to explain.

“I’m wondering if I need to set the alarm a little earlier tomorrow for when you open window number 2. Because that escalated pretty fast.”

“I hope you’re not telling me you would mind if that happened every morning. Or is it fine as long as you’ve added it to your schedule?”

Serena hadn’t intended to sound petulant and Bernie was startled. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and took a steadying breath before she responded.

“Do you want to talk about whatever it is that’s eating away at you? Because that reaction seems to be a continuation of what you _didn’t_ say yesterday evening. And I think that for some reason you consider _me_ to be the problem.”

Serena scrambled up to sit next to Bernie, grabbing at her hand as words spilled out of her mouth in an attempt to explain.

“No…god, no my love, it’s not you…it’s not really anything _._ It’s just…oh...I don’t know how to say this right. I’m not even sure I need to…. I’m just being silly.”

Bernie sighed as she gave Serena’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Come on, say whatever is on your mind, it’s only going to fester there if you don’t. Haven’t we been through enough together to know that ignoring things _never_ turns out well?”

Serena didn’t speak for a moment and then nodded her agreement.

“Okay, okay. I tell you what, how about we get dressed and maybe drive to Leigh Woods and go for a walk?” She gave a little apologetic smile. “I think I’ll be able to tell you things if I’m not sitting and searching your face, worrying whether what I’ve said has upset you in any way.”

Bernie chose not to tell Serena she was already feeling worried, and murmured that she could handle that, as long as they could go and have their lunch somewhere as well.

🤫🎅🤫🎅🤫🎅

About an hour later they were getting out of Bernie’s car and Bernie walked around to offer Serena an arm as they set out on their walk. Serena leant into her as she hooked her arm into hers and they walked for a few minutes listening to all the sights and sounds that encompassed them as they moved under the canopy of the now bare trees, fallen leaves rustling under their feet. Although it was close enough to Holby for some people to walk to, there had only been a handful of cars in the car park so neither of them expected to see many others as they continued down the path, and a hushed silence seemed to settle on their shoulders. Bernie kept quiet for as long as she could, and was just about to say something when Serena cleared her throat.

“So…. first of all I don’t want you to think that I’m unhappy in any possible way, because I’m not. I simply want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest in your answer, yes?”

“Okay.” Bernie was frowning slightly. “But in that case, you have to really listen to what _I_ say as well. Don’t go making any wild leaps into that imagination of yours.”

Taking a deep breath Serena eased into what she fully expected to be an awkward conversation.

“Last night when you came back downstairs with your book I was smiling because I was remembering how happy I was when you came back to Holby, and how you never seemed to resent that you’d given up your work in Nairobi. Or if you did, you hid it very well from me.”

Bernie squeezed her hand over Serena’s.

“I was as happy to be back as I felt you were to see me, I promise. I rather hoped I’d spent the last couple of years proving that.”

“Oh, believe me I don’t think anyone within a half-mile radius of our leafy detached could have been in any doubt of how pleased I was at finally being _together_ , do you?”

Bernie chuckled and even turned a little pink at the memory of what they had got up to in the bedroom that particular night.

“It was very memorable. I know I found it hard to look either of your neighbours in the eye for quite some time,” she said smiling. “Mind you, it felt as if I didn’t see the world outside our home for nearly a week.”

“Exactly!”

Serena almost shouted, relieved to know that the time they had spent in their bedroom (and a few other rooms) over those heady days had meant as much to Bernie as herself.

When, after a minute, Serena didn’t follow up with anything else Bernie came to a halt, forcing Serena to turn and face her.

“I’m sorry Serena, but what has that got to do with anything? Unless you thought that I could possibly have forgotten about it.”

Serena sighed and looked away.

“Sorry. I’m not doing a very good job at explaining myself. Do… do you mind if we just keep going please?”

Once they were back to walking side by side Serena tried again.

“I know I’m not normally the one to hold back over talking about the…sexual side of our relationship but I’m terrified of upsetting you. I just miss it sometimes, that’s all.”

Bernie stopped dead in her tracks again.

“Miss it? Since when did we stop having sex? Or was what happened last night and this morning just a dream on my part?”

Bernie’s voice had gotten quite loud in her indignation and Serena cast her eyes around hoping that there was no one close enough to have heard. She turned to face Bernie.

“Of course, last night...and especially this morning was wonderful. It’s simply that…recently…” She took a deep breath. “That sort of spontaneity doesn’t happen often. We both have demanding, often exhausting jobs with shifts that don’t allow many very intimate moments even when we’re home because one or other of us is either walking in the door as the other one walks out. Or we’re both so shattered that anything other than a brief kiss as we crawl into bed is beyond us.”

Bernie shook her head emphatically.

“No, no you’re wrong. If you want to check the statistics, I think you’ll find we make love much more than your average couple.”

Bernie wasn’t quite clear in her head why she was getting so angry at Serena’s comment but suspected it had a lot to do with her own ego.

“Are you saying that you’re bored with our sex life? With _me?”_

Serena felt herself go red and when she saw Bernie’s lips compress into a thin line in the way they always did when she was fighting not to lose her temper, she felt alarmed, but forced herself to keep her voice calm.

“Of course I’m not bored, that’s not what I meant at all,” she said said quietly. “And I knew this would come out wrong, that you’d be upset so please give me a chance. You wanted me to be honest and that’s what I’m trying to be.” She took a ragged breath.

“Sex with you is always marvellous but…just lately I’m missing the drama, the excitement, the… …unpredictability of when we both began to feel things that moved past friendship. When I caught sight of you across the ward or when we were sitting in Albie’s surrounded by friends and colleagues, we knew exactly what the other was thinking about…and it had nothing to do with work or the conversation around us. Don’t get me wrong, you can still turn me on with just a look or a touch, but that…heat…I don’t think either of us allow that side of things to surface very often now, at least I don’t. And I miss it sometimes.”

Serena’s voice petered out as she knew how much she was hurting Bernie right now.

Bernie was silent as she mulled over what Serena had said. Her mind went further back in their relationship to those days when she had pined for Serena, never thinking for a moment that the feelings were mutual. Not a time she liked to dwell on, of the lost chance when she had run rather than admit to what was happening. But when, after weeks of being apart she had finally been honest, then yes, the thrill of being in the office or lift together…. well, the air between them had felt thick with anticipation, the wanting to reach out, to kiss, to press her body against Serena’s. Bernie’s mind cleared and as she forced herself to keep moving, she tried to formulate an answer that didn’t dismiss Serena’s concerns but also didn’t ignore her own.

“Okay. I think I understand what you’re saying, but…. this is almost inevitable isn’t it? We both know that if either of us feel, well… an overwhelming _need,_ then we can admit it quite openly, and although we might have to wait a few hours before we can _do_ something about it, it’s not the end of the world…is it? If I’m honest, I’m really not sure I have quite the same energy level as nearly three years ago, and…I… I truly love what we have now, the way we are with each other, just as much.”

It was Serena’s turn to fall silent, and the more she thought about it the more she realised the truth of what Bernie was saying and knew in her heart of hearts she was right. What they had now was far more than she had ever thought she deserved, and it was good, _very_ good. She mentally gave herself a slap and told herself not to be so juvenile when her whole life, personal and professional was currently rock solid, in ways it had never been before. And that was mostly down to the woman by her side, she had given her a level of contentment she would never have thought possible.

She stopped and looked at Bernie smiling warmly, her eyes crinkling with affection as she pulled her close.

“You are so right of course. Thank you for listening to a post menopausal woman who is probably suffering from an unexpected surge of hormones.”

She searched Bernie’s face for any sign that she was still upset.

“And I wouldn’t want to change our lives now either, not for _anything_.”

She pushed herself lightly onto her toes to press a gentle (and she hoped reassuring) kiss to Bernie’s lips and then sliding her arm around her waist, she felt Bernie relax against her as they carried on with their walk.

Bernie always had an end in sight whenever they went out, so she had made sure that the chosen path led to a small village with a hostelry that offered a basic lunch menu, and by 12.30 they were tucking into a very acceptable pub meal. Bernie loved watching Serena eat. Her own relationship with food was slightly more complex, she ate because she knew her body needed it, but she could easily miss a meal or two without a second thought if she deemed it necessary. It wasn’t that she didn’t enjoy food, or couldn’t appreciate a really good meal, she just never thought about much until she had gone too long without it. Something that harkened back to her military days she had no doubt. But Serena made no bones about how much she enjoyed her food (and drink) and although she rarely ate in between meals she had never spent time worrying about the number of calories she was consuming. Bernie had quickly learned to recognise if Serena had been forced to skip a meal, she became irritable (some might say bad-tempered or argumentative), and to that end Bernie had taken to always carrying around some little snack in her bag, so that she could push it across the desk in their office or into her hand if they were out and about. Serena would always glare at her at first, and then dip her head in acknowledgment of the care and love that was behind the gesture. When she first started doing it (before they were ‘an item’ as Cam would have put it) Serena had felt resentful, annoyed that Bernie had seen her need so easily. But that had quickly faded when she realised it was a way Bernie had been showing her love without having to say it out loud.

Bernie had been staring for a good few minutes when Serena’s voice suddenly broke into her thoughts.

“Bernie, what on earth are you doing? You’ve been gazing at my plate for ages and so far have only taken a couple of bites from your own. If you want to taste what I’m eating, you know you only have to ask.”

Bernie grinned, and shook her head.

“No…I’m fine thanks,” and she chose not to elaborate any further but dutifully started to put food into her own mouth, the twinkle in her eye making Serena roll her eyes good-naturedly. Once they had replenished their energy levels they headed back to the car along the same path, with Serena holding even more firmly onto Bernie having also consumed a couple of glasses of a decent red, along with her dinner. They were about two thirds of the way to where they had parked when suddenly Serena felt Bernie move off the track, pulling her with her until they were in amongst the trees, and the path was barely visible. She finally felt her back come to rest against a sturdy trunk and she spluttered with indignation.

“What the hell are you playing at Bernie? A little bit of warning might have been good, I nearly went arse over tip then!”

“Shush,” Bernie growled as she leaned against Serena and captured her lips with her own, pushing her thigh firmly in between Serena’s, making her gasp. Her head slightly swirling (whether from the alcohol or the sudden lunge) Serena found herself sinking deeper into the soft but passionate kiss and bracing herself against the tree she pushed down on Bernie’s strategically placed leg. Her one arm reached around Bernie so that she could run her fingers into her hair holding her firmly in place to ensure the kiss did not end too soon. Serena’s moans were quiet but frequent and when she felt Bernie’s hand slide under her clothing to rest against her waist, she pulled apart to take in a much-needed breath. She found herself staring into Bernie’s eyes that she was sure mirrored her own, dark and wide. Bernie’s hands were now sliding around Serena’s torso and when one of them dipped beneath the waistband of her trousers she tensed with both anxiety and anticipation.

“Oh god Bernie…really? Here?”

Bernie’s smirk made her legs tremble and Serena clutched desperately at her jacket in a bid to stay upright as one hand came to rest on her stomach. And when Bernie spoke, she moved her mouth right next to Serena’s ear keeping her voice low.

“This is what you miss, right? The thrill of the unexpected, the fear of being discovered doing something...naughty. Wondering if you can hold back from your climax, or at least manage to stay silent when you do, so as not to attract any undue attention.”

As she was speaking Bernie’s hand moved further down Serena’s belly until her fingers were playing with wiry curls that she tugged gently every time her thigh pressed upwards. Serena’s breathing sounded heavy in her ears and her groans grew louder as she felt desire building rapidly between her legs.

Then suddenly Bernie was gone, her hand gently stroking Serena’s face before moving down to take Serena’s own, and her legs nowhere near where Serena wanted them.

“Shall we get on? It looks a bit like rain to me.”

Slightly bewildered and feeling quite shaken Serena stumbled after her, back onto the designated path that led to the car park, not able to clear her mind enough to actually say anything. When they reached the car Serena still hadn’t spoken but her heart had stopped racing and if there had been to see she would have appeared quite normal. As Bernie switched on the engine and moved her hand over the gear stick (Serena never understood the attraction of a manual transmission) she finally found her voice.

“That was…unexpected. In more ways than one.”

Bernie couldn’t hide the self-satisfied grin that spread over her face.

“You know what a good little soldier I am, I always listen when my commanding officer speaks.”

Serena swatted her arm as they set off home.

“In that case I’m hoping that you don’t leave your _officer_ in the predicament that your actions have got her into, for very long.” Serena said tartly.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Bernie said innocently, “but if you’re feeling that much in need you could always take care of it yourself, right now. I’m sure you’re more than capable of that.”

Serena’s eyes widened in surprise at Bernie’s overt suggestion and she shifted in her seat, as the heat between her legs started to build again.

“You can’t possibly mean that,” she said, trying to sound scandalised but failing miserably.

They pulled up at some traffic lights and Bernie leant across the small gap between their seats to kiss Serena softly, lingering for a moment to pull her lower lip between her teeth, before moving back to be ready for when the lights changed.

“You have a point, I suppose. Not sure it would be the safest thing, to be distracted from driving as I watch my beautiful girlfriend pleasure herself.”

She gave a deep, throaty chuckle as she pulled away from the lights, taking in the deep pink hue now covering Serena’s cheeks and the way she was squirming.

‘ _Maybe Serena has a valid point_ ,’ she thought. ‘ _That **was** fun.’ _

For the remainder of their journey back, Bernie resolved to find a few more ways to add a little spice to their intimate moments in the lead-up to Christmas. Heaven knows their jobs were difficult no matter what time of the year it was, but as people were gearing up to what was a largely happy time, any losses seemed to hit them both that little bit harder, so perhaps finding different ways to unwind might help them both. What she didn’t know was that Serena was also thinking of ways she might reduce Bernie to the same needy and desperate mess as she was in right now.

When they got back in the house and Serena was hanging up her coat, she could feel Bernie’s eyes boring into the back of her head and it was with a small amount of trepidation that she turned around to face her. Bernie raised her eyebrows enquiringly and Serena felt herself blushing, _again._

‘ _Dear god, I feel like I did when she asked me into her bed for the first time.’_

Then she regained her equilibrium as she remembered how quickly on that particular evening Bernie had soon lost the upper hand. She walked confidently over to where Bernie was standing and struck a pose putting her hands on her hips.

“You’re staring. Like what you see soldier?”

Bernie’s mind went blank for a second, but she quickly rallied.

“You know I do,” she said huskily. “And I was under the impression that I might get a solo performance, if I’m not mistaken.”

Serena felt her throat constrict and she swallowed with difficulty.

“Is that so?” Her voice sounded reedy in her ears. “I’m not sure I’m still in the mood…maybe later.”

She started to move towards the kitchen. “Fancy a cup of something?”

She hadn’t taken more than a couple of paces before Bernie was grabbing her wrist and spinning her round.

“No!” The low commanding tone had Serena’s legs shaking all over again. Backing her against the wall Bernie put her hands either side of Serena’s head searching her face for any sign that would tell her to stop, but already confident that there would be none she closed the small gap between them and kissed her.

Serena melted into the kiss wrapping her arms around the body of her lover, a thrill running down her spine as she felt one of Bernie’s hands slide down the wall to grip her backside. When their lips pulled apart and Bernie started to nip along Serena’s jawline until she was at that most sensitive of spots just below her ear, Serena moaned softly, and she felt Bernie’s mouth curve into a smile.

“At the risk of being accused of teasing you,” Bernie said, still nuzzling into Serena’s neck, “I know you like the idea of spontaneity, but I need to know whether to continue this here or to take you to my bedchamber.”

Serena huffed as she felt Bernie’s tongue lick at her pulse point.

“Strictly speaking it’s _our_ bedchamber,” she muttered, “but in the interest of not wanting to collapse to the floor in a very inelegant heap I’ll take the bed, thank you.”

Laughing, Bernie moved away and catching hold of Serena’s hand she pulled her up the stairs and into their bedroom where she began to discard Serena of her clothes. When Serena started to do the same to her, she held her wrists to stop her.

“No,” was all she said as she pushed a now naked Serena Campbell onto the bed before covering her with her own, fully clothed body. Serena gasped at the feeling of fabric dragging across her skin and with desire throbbing between her legs she allowed the Major to have her way.

Two hours later they were both back downstairs, Serena humming happily in the kitchen as she made sandwiches along with a salad. Bernie came in to collect a bottle of wine, and slid her arms around Serena from behind, her one hand creeping under her pyjama top to rest flat against her waist. She kissed the nape of her neck and Serena tilted her head back so she could look at her, smiling broadly.

“I love these pyjamas you know,” Bernie murmured. “They’re nearly as soft and sexy as you.”

Serena’s eyes shone.

“I was rather hoping you might have got changed as well, in spite of how much I enjoyed our earlier encounter. But I wanted to let my hands wander after we’d eaten, and it would be so much easier without those skin-tight jeans of yours.”

Bernie tapped Serena on the nose.

“Luckily _I_ remembered that the bins need to go out,” she said as she picked up the wine and glasses, giving Serena a dig in the ribs as they walked into the lounge.

“You’re never going to let me forget that stupid remark, are you?” said Serena rolling her eyes.

“Well, at least now you are willing to admit it _was_ stupid. I can’t believe that it nearly broke us up.”

Serena sighed and raised her hands in mock surrender.

“Yes, I get that it wasn’t my finest hour. But I was right about the slippers, and quite frankly I’m fed up with you moving your frozen toes onto my side of the bed.”

Bernie nuzzled her nose into Serena’s neck.

“Admit it, you’d miss it if I didn’t. And you are always so toasty warm in bed, it makes me feel loved.”

Serena pulled Bernie into a soft languorous kiss.

“You _are_ loved….so much,” she whispered, and Bernie shivered with the intensity of feeling behind those words.

They ate their sandwiches and Serena was grateful that for most of it they constantly maintained contact with each other, their fingers touching and gently stroking the others hand or arm. After a quick dash around the house by Bernie, to collect any rubbish and then a short trip outside to take the bins to the end of the drive, they were soon snuggled into one another on the sofa watching yet another episode of Repair Shop, a programme that Serena rarely missed, and one which Bernie was convinced they had seen before. Because of this she risked interrupting Serena’s concentration.

“So,” she murmured, her fingers playing idly in her partner’s hair, “I take it you’ve enjoyed yourself today?”

Serena gave a contented chuckle.

“Why, I do believe you’re fishing for compliments my dear.”

She twisted her head around to look Bernie in the eye.

“I’m surprised you feel you had to ask. Did I not make it clear to you at the time? I rather thought I had been quite vocal about the matter.”

There was a brief moment of anxiety when Serena considered that because of the way she had behaved earlier, that Bernie now felt the need to check that she was satisfied. Bernie saw the flicker of uncertainty in Serena’s eyes and she jumped in quickly.

“Indeed, you were, and that made me very happy. I really do know what you were trying to say….and in fact it has made me think about ways we could still add to our... more intimate experiences.”

Serena’s pulse quickened and she pushed herself upright so she could look at Bernie properly.

“Go on,” she said huskily. “I’m listening.”

Bernie felt herself blush slightly under Serena’s steady gaze, a common occurrence for both of them today.

‘ _How can she still do that to me, make me nervous and excited at the same time!’_

“Well, I did buy you an Advent calendar and as far as I’m aware you didn’t think to do the same.”

She winked and stuck out her tongue to show that she was joking after she heard an indignant gasp.

“I’m not suggesting that we set a challenge for every day, but I thought perhaps I could make a short list of things that I would find quite…stimulating, and then you could pick one of them whenever you feel like it and use the idea to, you know...keep things lively? Not...not that I _need_ you to do that, but I thought it might be fun.”

Serena was positively purring.

“Oh, my love, I’m sure I could think of a few things to add to your ‘short’ list that would mean one a day would be easily achievable.”

Bernie blanched slightly.

“Steady on there tiger, we do have to go to work and some days are more exhausting than others, remember.”

Serena gave her a wicked grin.

“And here was I thinking that you were the one with all the stamina.”

She stood up and crossed the room to the small bureau that had belonged to her mother.

“Let’s just both make a list and then cut it into strips and fold them up. Everyday you get to pick one and hand it to me, without reading it. If either one of us is having a bad day or isn’t feeling up to it for whatever reason, we can save it for another occasion.”

She returned and sat down next to Bernie who was still looking a little wide-eyed at how quickly Serena had jumped on board her idea. Serena noticed her hesitant look and squeezed her hand gently

“I promise I won’t push things too far…and it won’t be all about how many times we have sex. It also goes without saying that you can always tell me if anything makes you feel uncomfortable. And it could be quite the revelation. _”_

The glint in her eye and the small smirk on her lips made Bernie wonder what she was letting herself in for, but she could never resist wanting to make Serena happy. And any argument would be futile, it had been her idea after all. She took the paper and pen from Serena and smiled back.

“Right Fräulein. Just try not to get too carried away please. I want to be able to look my colleagues in the eye, so nothing that will get me too flustered at work, thank you very much.”

The raising of both of her eyebrows and the positively filthy chuckle did nothing to reassure Bernie that Serena would be playing by any rules at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day for Bernie’s personally crafted advent calendar and it’s not looking good. An exhausting day makes it unlikely anything erotic will be possible. But Bernie has forgotten just how determined and single-minded a certain vascular surgeon can be. Quite a bit of fluff and a smutty idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter and for the time being the last. I have lots of ‘naughty’ ideas but with new lockdown procedures and unrest everywhere I’m not really feeling in a Christmassy mood anymore. I promise I will come back from time to time to add another chapter, and who knows, by Christmas 2021 rolls around I might have reached Christmas Day.  
> Apologies to Matilda Swan for whom this was written, and to anyone who feels a bit miffed at my decision.  
> I do have another multi chapter fic I’m itching to get started though, so hopefully it’s not all doom and gloom.

Chapter 2

The following day they were both in work, and to say that Bernie was feeling a little uneasy was something of an understatement. Serena had duly allowed Bernie to pick a slip of paper out of the large envelope that she had tipped their suggestions into the previous evening, but she had quickly plucked it out of Bernie’s hands before she could see what was written on it. And Serena had folded them so tightly that Bernie couldn’t even ascertain if it was one of hers or not. She had only come up with about 10 ideas of her own, and as Serena had taken considerably more time to finish her contributions she knew that the chances of that were pretty slim. She was only hoping that a few of their proposals might overlap, or at least be similar enough that she wasn’t in a permanent state of nervous apprehension.

It felt like a small reprieve when Bernie was told that she was going to be based in A&E for most of the day as Connie Beauchamp was having to take special leave to look after her daughter. At least she didn’t think that Serena would risk getting up to anything unprofessional in a department over which she had no direct jurisdiction. It didn’t seem to stop her from hovering on stairs and in doorways close to the ED for no apparent reason other than (in Bernie’s opinion) to unsettle her. They managed to spend 30 minutes together in Pulses over a hasty lunch, which turned out to be little more than half a cup of coffee in Bernie’s case, and the fact that Serena did not make any reference to ‘extra curricula activities‘ actually made Bernie feel even more on edge. She was beginning to wonder if a stealth attack had been planned, as ridiculous as she knew that was. But she could not deny that the tingle she felt every time she caught sight of Serena lurking, was growing exponentially as the day went on.

The late afternoon unfortunately turned into something of a horror story that was bad enough to banish all fancies from Bernie’s mind. A pile-up on the ring road resulted in 12 casualties being ferried to the hospital, and soon neither of them had much time to focus on anything other that the person in front of them as they assessed and deliberated on the best course of treatment, and who to assign to the growing number in need of surgery. Bernie’s experience in trauma cases was constantly in demand and no sooner was she out of an operating theatre than she was being bombarded by nurses and junior doctors to at least take a look at another victim of the crash. Bernie was still performing surgery more than two hours after her shift had ended, and when she finally collapsed onto the chair in Connie’s office she rested her head on her arms and sighed, wondering if she had the energy to get changed and go home. She was seriously considering just crawling to the on call room to try and get a couple of hours respite when she heard the door open. Her head snapped up sharply in the hope she could disguise her exhaustion, and a wave of relief washed over her as she saw Serena standing there, a warm but serious look in her eyes.

“Come on love, you need to go home.”

Bernie shook her head wearily.

“I can’t, Serena, I’m not sure the last chap I operated on is going to make it. Might need to take him back into theatre before the night’s out.”

Serena moved over to the desk and sat on the edge of it, clasping one of Bernie’s hands in her own.

“And what use would you be to him in this state?” she said softly. “He’s in ITU being monitored closely, and if he is in need of further surgery they will find the best person for the job and get them. There are other good surgeons that work here you know.”

After speaking she stood to move over to where Bernie’s coat was hanging and gathered it up to rest around her shoulders. Bernie gave a small noise of protest, but Serena was having none of it.

“Yes, I know, I know…in most of your previous employment that luxury wasn’t an option, but it is here. So don’t make me get Hanssen involved, or go and tell Jacob to carry you out to the car.”

Bernie glared at the assumption that the charge nurse could actually manage that without her cooperation, but seeing a similar steely look in her partner’s eye and too tired to argue she bowed her head in defeat as she pushed herself to her feet and accompanied Serena out of the hospital.

As soon as they arrived home Serena suggested a bath and went straight upstairs to run it with Bernie trailing wearily up behind her. By the time that she had stripped herself of her clothes and was wrapped in her towelling robe, Serena had finished pouring some relaxing bath salts into the water and she held out her hand to pull Bernie into a hug.

“Sorry,” Bernie muttered into Serena’s neck.

“What on earth for?”

“Messing up your advent treat for today,” Bernie replied as she slipped out of her bathrobe and into the soothing heat of the bath.

“Hardly your fault was it?” Serena said as she stroked the hair out of Bernie’s eyes. “You said it yourself, we both knew there would be days like this. Now just unwind whilst I go and heat up some of the soup you made, and I’ll throw a couple of baguettes in the oven to warm through as well.”

She stood at the door of their en-suite and winked.

“Besides, the day isn’t over yet.”

In spite of her tiredness Bernie couldn’t help the thrill that travelled down her spine at those words, but it wasn’t long before they disappeared from her mind and she was half dozing as she let the cares and aches caused by the day, float away.

She wasn’t sure how long had passed when there was a small tap at the door, and Serena’s amused voice cut through the fog in her brain.

“That water must be getting quite cool and you must be starting to look like a prune. I’ve left some clean pyjamas on the bed and the soup is ready, so get yourself downstairs pdq soldier. Or I might be forced to have to come in there to get you.”

Bernie couldn’t stop a snort of laughter as she levered herself up and out of the bath.

“Keep your hair on Campbell, I’m coming.”

Satisfied, Serena went back to the kitchen and started to pour the soup into two large bowls to put alongside the large plate of freshly baked bread on the kitchen table. She had only just picked up her spoon when Bernie appeared in the doorway looking a lot less stressed than she had 40 minutes ago. She sank into the seat opposite Serena and gratefully started to swallow the soup in front of her, feeling a little more human with every spoonful.

“You know, if you paid a little more attention to when and what you ate during the day,” Serena observed, not unkindly, “then perhaps you wouldn’t feel so drained.”

Bernie pushed her empty bowl away from her as she reached for another chunk of bread to spread lavishly with butter. She gave Serena a hard stare.

“Days like today don’t happen _that_ often, thank god, and I don’t suppose you managed to eat much more than I did.”

Serena stood up to take the bowls and place them in the sink.

“The difference is my dear, that I have plenty of reserves to call upon.” She patted her generous hips. “Whereas you don’t. And before you try to argue, I know it’s mainly to do with your fast metabolism but I’m also sure that in the army you were constantly fed liquids and high protein food to help keep you going when there was a never-ending line of casualties. I wish the NHS was able to do the same but we both know that’s not going to happen.”

Bernie _had_ been about to protest, when she realised the truth of what Serena was saying. She’d always prided herself on her stamina but had to admit that when she was in the RAMC it had been a lot easier to keep fit for duty when there was good nutritious food to be had virtually 24hrs a day.

She followed Serena to the sink and slid her arms around her waist.

“You’re right of course. Sorry,” she murmured close to her ear. “I think I need to conserve what little energy I have left, so will you come and keep me company on the sofa. I’ll let you choose what we watch.”

Serena swivelled in Bernie’s arms and gave her an ‘Eskimo kiss’.

“Better idea, why don’t we go straight to bed? I’ll make us some hot chocolate and bring it up, and then I’ll read to you if you like.”

Bernie looked at her sceptically.

“As long as that is all you have planned…you do know the chances of anything else happening is pretty remote, right?”

Rolling her eyes Serena pushed Bernie away.

“Go now before I find something to hit you with. Anyone would think that I am obsessed with sex.”

Bernie chuckled and made the wise decision not to say anything more, and Serena was very glad to have turned her back to Bernie so that she couldn’t see the colour rise up neck, making her face flush. She might not be all that confident of any shenanigans happening tonight, but that didn’t mean she was giving up all hope. Whilst the milk was gently heating on the stove, she went to the bookcase in the lounge to see if there was a book there that might fit the bill for what she had in mind, or whether she would need her kindle to find the right text.

Fifteen minutes later they were both tucked into bed holding a mug of very special hot chocolate, adorned with fresh cream, mini marshmallows, and with a healthy dose of spiced rum in Bernie’s and a dash of amaretto in Serena’s. The hum of delight as Bernie took her first mouthful had Serena feeling hopeful, as it bore a close resemblance to other sounds that she was used to hearing in their bedroom. It didn’t take them long to finish, and as Serena put both mugs on her bedside table she felt Bernie snuggle into her side as she wrapped one arm around her waist and sighed contentedly.

“Thank you for taking care of me…I owe you.”

Serena ruffled Bernie’s hair with her hand, an action she repeated often, loving the soft feeling of it between her fingers. It was very _nice_ hair.

“Indeed you do my love. Now, do you still want me to read?”

Bernie nodded, smiling. “Please.”

She gradually let the words wash over her (never thought to ask what it was she was reading from) feeling as if she were sinking in the chocolatey, warm bass notes in Serena’s voice, tones that could make her insides first quiver and then melt. It did cross her mind that Serena’s voice could be as sharp as it was now honeyed, and it didn’t take much effort to remember those times when they had first worked together, that she had been on the receiving end of her acid barbs. There was no question that Serena Campbell had perfected the art of administering a tongue-lashing very early on in life. Bernie couldn’t stop herself wriggling when the phrase ‘tongue-lashing’ made her stomach flip, her brain diverting to the many times that Serena’s agile tongue had given her a much sweeter, satisfying experience. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut making her face grimace, as she tried to understand how she could go from being dead tired one minute to feeling very aroused the next. Her eyes might be closed but her mind (and other parts) were definitely waking up. She began to focus on what Serena was saying rather than simply her voice.

**_Lydia was perfectly still, her eyes closed. But as Jean’s fingers travelled down towards her breasts again, she opened her eyes and watched. Jean’s heart thudded in her ears. Beneath the lace, she could feel Lydia’s nipples sharpen and, unable to hold back any longer, she ran her tongue over._ **

**_“God,” Lydia said, her voice rough and dry._ **

****

Bernie’s eyes opened to look at Serena and her mouth became dry too as she watched her press a hand to her own breast seemingly unaware that Bernie was observing her. Captivated at the sight Bernie did her best to remain still as Serena continued to read.

**_Jean reached and unhooked the brassiere, slipping it down, lifting it free. Pushing herself back and away, she stared at Lydia, bare-chested, her breasts heavy, nipples dark. She hadn’t known how it might feel to bend towards a woman and find her rising, arching for her. She’d never before felt this wish to enter and be entered; to be laid bare, exposed. She’d never felt such ferocity and tenderness._ **

**_“You’re beautiful,” she said. “So beautiful.”_ **

****

This time Serena felt Bernie stir beside her and she turned her head away from her kindle to look at her, a warm, teasing smile on her face. Bernie felt herself flush and she swallowed thickly before venturing a question.

“What….erm, what’s that you’re reading?”

“ ** _Tell it to the Bees_** ,” Serena replied, and then chuckled at the blank look on Bernie’s face. “You remember, surely? We watched the film about a year ago. It was well made but had a disappointing ending, falling into the trap that women who love women can never have a happy life together. Turns out that the book saw the relationship differently, in spite of it being set in the 1950’s.”

Serena watched as comprehension dawned and Bernie nodded. Unable to resist Serena stroked her hair again moving it away from Bernie’s eyes.

“I thought you would have been asleep by now, I’m sorry if my choice of reading matter has had the opposite effect. I’ll stop if you want, or I’ll look for something more mundane?”

Bernie considered her answer for all of three seconds.

“You might as well carry on for a while I suppose, if you still want to. If I don’t start to relax I’ll let you know.”

Bernie managed to keep a straight face, as if relaxing now was likely to happen given the nature of the text, and she knew Serena could see right through her as the smirk that had been hovering around her mouth finally appeared. Nevertheless she merely nodded and turned back towards the kindle resting it against her knees, the seductive tone dragging Bernie further into the story.

**_“Take me to your bed,” Lydia said. “I want to make love to you there.”_ **

**_They locked the door…and slowly they made their way to one another, undoing and easing from their clothes, brushing and touching each other’s skin, till they lay naked under the counter pane.._ **

Serena suddenly paused as she recalled her first night with Bernie. The nervousness that had almost made her feel sick but which had been easily overridden by the sheer _want_ to have Bernie touch her everywhere, in ways that she had always known would transcend the physical nature of what was about to happen. In the brief silence Bernie was also recalling how she had dreamed of the moment but had never thought she would be lucky to actually experience it. She felt her desire growing and her breathing quickened, the sound of which was enough to stir Serena back into the present. When she started to read again her voice was shaky, quieter, almost reverent.

**_Jean turned and cupped Lydia’s breasts in her hands…tenderly she kissed her. Then she took Lydia’s nipple tight in her mouth and this time Lydia cried out in a voice so free, so wild, it sent a shock across Jean’s scalp. Lydia’s hand was on her wrist pulling it down, across ribs and belly, past the points of Lydia’s hips till Jean felt the first turn of hair.._ **

****

Bernie stilled as Serena’s free hand stroked over the skin around her waist and then followed the exact same path down her body. Didn’t register that Serena had stopped reading again, and she rolled onto her back to allow those nimble and sure fingers to move further down until they came to rest between the apex of her legs. Serena gently stroked along the outer lips of her labia a few times to give Bernie the chance to say no. When nothing but sighs passed Bernie’s lips, Serena bent down to press her own lips to them and was delighted when she felt her arch upwards to meet her. Bernie found her weariness replaced by a spark of vitality that seemed to be emanating from Serena’s fingertips, and she whimpered into her mouth as first one and then another slid into the wetness coating her sex.  
When Serena broke the kiss, Bernie’s eyes opened, feeling panicked that this was a tease, that Serena was going to stop and remind her that she was too tired for this tonight, that she would be left wanting. But the loving gaze that greeted her told her that this had been planned even if Serena hadn’t been entirely sure it would work and as the two fingers slowly but surely pushed firmly inside her, Bernie smiled and took the time to cup the sweet face that was hovering above her. Her eyes closed again and she began to roll her hips in rhythm with Serena’s slow but steady thrusts, clenching her buttocks as she did in an effort to both enhance and prolong the path to the inevitable. As always there was the element of wanting this teetering, overwhelming sensation to never end but the yearning for the explosive release was building with every second.

Serena was taking her time, not teasing exactly, but having her own motives, wanting to savour every every small sigh and stifled moan that escaped Bernie’s lips. As she watched Bernie’s face she could feel the orgasm rapidly building around her fingers, and she ducked her head to push Bernie’s top up enough so that she could suck a pink nipple into her mouth, eliciting a high-pitched groan that echoed around the room. Serena felt her internal muscles start to contract and saw the tremors ripple across Bernie’s stomach as her climax took hold, and moving her mouth from her breast she traversed up her body licking and nipping as she went, until she was peppering her face with soft butterfly kisses. As the aftershocks faded away she reluctantly slid her fingers out of their warm cocoon, knowing that on another day she would have continued to coax Bernie to another peak, but accepted that this time she had probably pushed her as far as she could. When Bernie’s eyes eventually fluttered open, Serena once again stroked her soft and slightly sweaty hair away from her face, noticing that her breathing was only just beginning to return to normal.

“I think that’s one advent idea that needs to be revisited more often, wouldn’t you say?” Serena asked quite smugly.

“You are a devious woman Serena Campbell,” Bernie observed, her voice barely audible, “but yes.… I think you might have persuaded me.”

She took a deep, shuddering breath.

“Would you like me to….?”

Bernie made a rather feeble attempt to brush her hand over Serena’s hips trying to pull her closer which Serena easily stopped, intertwining their fingers together.

“Not tonight darling…lets see what tomorrow brings. Right now you need your rest.”

Bernie didn’t have any strength left in her to even pretend to protest, her whole body felt as if it were made of jelly and she could feel herself sinking into oblivion before Serena had even finished speaking. Serena watched her indulgently for a few minutes, a little too wired to join her partner in sleep right away. She even considered taking matters into her own hands, but decided against it as an image of Bernie watching her as she pleasured herself swam into her mind. For now she would be patient. With a small chuckle she turned onto her side and reached for Bernie’s hand to pull it around her waist. This year the countdown to Christmas was looking more and more exciting.


End file.
